1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in compact magnetic tape transport systems, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved combination employing a novel interchangeable tape cartridge and tape player that can, for example, be incorporated within a doll's interior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of compact magnetic tape transport systems, it has been the prevalent practice to employ interchangeable tape cassettes in combination with a tape drive unit capable of receiving such cassettes and transporting the tape contained therein across a tape head located within the tape drive unit. Such cassettes contain two reels; magnetic tape stored on one reel is unwound therefrom, drawn across the tape head, and wound on to the second reel. Upon insertion of the cassette and typically after activation of the tape drive unit, a pinch roller and capstan located within the tape drive unit engage a portion of the magnetic tape at a location in between the two reels. The magnetic tape is sandwiched between the pinch roller and the capstan. Subsequent rotation of the pinch roller causes transport of the tape. A separate drive hub engages the center of each reel of the cassette. Rotation of these drive hubs serves the function of rewinding and fast-forwarding the tape, and in addition, takes up any slack as the tape is driven across the tape head by the pinch roller capstan combination. Typically, the coordinated movement of a multitude of arms, levers and solenoids is required to initially engage the magnetic tape within the cassette and to then switch between the various transport modes. The complexity of this operation adds expense to such devices which may be prohibitive in various applications. A multitude of moving and interacting parts adds the further disadvantage of making the device susceptible to breakdown or failure which may again be an extremely important factor in various applications. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that a segment of magnetic tape remains exposed upon extraction of the cassette from the tape transport unit. Such exposure may invite tampering or allow a section of the tape to be otherwise damaged.
These inherent disadvantages of the prior art become particularly cumbersome when the magnetic tape transport system is to be incorporated in a toy such as a doll. It is most important in such an application that the magnetic tape transport system's cost, size and susceptibility to failure in the hands of a child are minimized.